


Big Time Gay, Bro

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Realizations, Video, questionablesexualities, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for someone to fill this but I couldn't get the image out of my head so I went to fill it myself. Based on <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ulb3tZU8vsk">this</a> video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Time Gay, Bro

It had started innocent enough. Peter had offered his apartment to Sylar, since the other man had nowhere to go, and Peter figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Peter was always gone, anyway, working, so it wouldn't be so bad.

One particular Saturday afternoon, though, Peter had the day off and it was raining buckets outside and the two of them were cooped up in the house, trying to keep the ennui at bay.

Sylar's perched in an old armchair they had gotten for the apartment, reading, while Peter stares dully out the window. He's following some woman with an umbrella walk down the street with his eyes when he feels something hit his back. Looking down, he notices it's a little plastic coaster from the coffee table.

Sylar, however, is playing coy, reading his book. Peter rolls his eyes and goes back to looking out the window.

Another coaster hits him, and he glares in the other man's direction.

"Mature," he says, but Sylar stays silent.

Of course, the next second another coaster thunks lightly against his shoulder, and Peter stands up.

"What is your problem?" he asks, and Sylar looks up from his book.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replies, but his eyes give him away. An infectious grin spreads across his face and he sets his book down and stands up.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asks, and Peter can't help smiling back.

"I'm going to get you back," he promises, and the next thing he knows, his roommate has taken off into a playful romp through the apartment.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Sylar laughs, and Peter shakes his head.

"You're like a five year old, Gabe," he mutters, before taking off after the other man.

After a crafty dodge in the kitchen, Peter catches Sylar in the hallway outside his bedroom, grabbing his arm and tugging him down to the ground with him. They start rough housing, and Peter's reminded a little of some of their other fights. The difference is, this particular romp isn't malicious at all.

In fact, it's quite the opposite. Somehow, someone moved (maybe they moved at the same time), and they're kissing fervently, hands fisted in shirts and legs twined together.

But then they're both pushing each other away and scrambling to opposite sides of the hallway.

"What just happened?" Peter asks, voice full of disbelief.

Sylar's staring back at him with a look of equal shock, and after a pause, Sylar replies, shakily, "Nothing. It was nothing. That sort of thing happens all the time."

"Really?"

"No. No it doesn't."

Another pause as Peter tries to figure out what just happened.

"So...are we...gay?"

"No...no. I don't know. Were you excited?"

"No!" Peter's quick to reply. "Well...yeah. Yeah. Does that make me gay?"

"A little bit?" Sylar tries. "A little bit gay."

The gears keep turning in Peter's head.

"So we're a little bit gay?"

Sylar fidgets.

"No, no. We just got excited and made out."

"That sounds so gay," Peter laments, and drops his head into his hands.

Sylar crawls over to where Peter is leaning and puts a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Peter..." he whispers, and Peter looks up.

He's still not sure who keeps instigating these kisses, but he finds himself crawling into Sylar's lap regardless, fisting his hands in the other man's hair. After several minutes of intense making out, Sylar pulls his face back.

"I think we're gay. Big time."

Peter tries to get his breath back.

"So what do we do now?" he asks, and Sylar shrugs.

"I don't know. I'm new to this."

Peter nods and presses his forehead against the other man's.

"Me too. Maybe we should just see where this goes, yeah?"

Strong hands slide up to grab a hold of his hips and Peter can feel the other man nodding his consent.

Peter tilts his chin back up and catches Sylar's lips again.

So what if they're gay for each other? It's not like anyone has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
